Sonic Generations : The Future
by HedgehogCompose
Summary: A sonamy, knuxrouge, shadonia based story. Mostly about Sonamy! Amy is pregnant with Sonic's baby, Rouge and Knuckles have a baby, Shadow got Sonia 'knocked up' and now Sonic doesn't like it. A story for people who like reading family genre stories... hope you enjoy
1. Introduction

**Hi everyone, my first ever story! Please be kind, it's took me a while because I didn't really know what type of story to write. But I wanted to make it seem a little interesting. So this chapter is actually a slight introduction of what will happen in the actual proper chapter. Hope you all like it. P.S Not sure on the title name Trouble Tots, if you have any suggestions I'll be delighted to hear them. **

**Couples: Knuckles/Rouge, Shadow/Sonia, Sonic/Amy. **

**I do not own any Sonic Characters.**

Introduction

"I can't believe…you of all people…how did it happen?" said the red echidna as he sipped through his beer glass. Beside him sat the grumpy black and red hedgehog holding his glass to his chest and the blue hedgehog to his other side with his arms flopped over the circular bar sofa.

"Sex, you idiot" Shadow hissed, as he dropped his head down to look at the remaining in his glass. Sonic growled at this, and lowered his arms down to the circled table in the middle, separating them.

"You!" his voice was cold and wobbly, indicating that he had a few to drink. "You and MY sister!" he slammed his head to the table and sighed miserably. "I'm supposed to be looking after them…and you did her!" his voice suddenly raised deeper as he looked up at the confused yet non emotional hedgehog. "I'm gonna smash your face…" he shouted louder and stood up from his seat but was stopped by Knuckles.

"Enough's enough Sonic. Slowdown" he said calmly, guzzling the rest of his beer. "Now do you want another?" he raised his empty glass and shook his to side to side, but Sonic shook his head.

"Nah, I need to get home…" he trailed off, looking down at his trainers. Knuckles quickly understood and patted him on the shoulder.

"Want me to walk you back? You don't seem too good"

"I'll run…thanks for the offer though. But I don't go slow" he winked at him then began to wobbly towards the exit. "Night"

As soon as he left, Shadow piped up.

"Humph, slow at leaving" he commented, rolling his eyes at the closed door.

Knuckles sighed.

"Your both gonna be dad's, you need to both start growing up" he paused, thinking of a tiny new born baby in his arms. This made him smile. "I should know. It's hard"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"Humph"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sonic was on his adventurous route home, swaying from side to side as he ran forward, past the forest, through the meadow of flowers, over the hill and up the path to a reasonable sized house, with the roof in the shape and colours of a red cartoon mushroom. He grinned, walking closer to the door where a little wooden sign was hung in the centre of the door with the name "Amy" carved into it, and slightly underneath you could see someone had attempted to write "&amp; Sonic"<p>

He opened the door quietly and clicked it close before turning on the light and staring into the cosy little living room.

"Amy?" he whispered. She obviously wasn't in the living room, so he continued his way in by entering the kitchen. It was a slightly big kitchen, suitable for baking and cooking, which made it convenient for Amy. Everything was in its place, all tidied and spotless. Even the dining room chairs were pushed in and set up ready for breakfast in the morning. He smiled, every morning Cream and Tails would join them for a nice big breakfast to get their day started, plus it was more company for them.

Then he noticed a plate in the corner of the joint counter and decided to investigate. Walking over, he stared at the plate with one chilly dog left all on its own. The smell tickled his senses causing him to lick his lips and hover his hand over, ready to snatch it like a predator catching its prey.

He gripped it tight then without any warning, scoffed it whole.

But it didn't take long for him to head to the silver fridge to his side. He was still hungry, and hoped that Amy had made more chilly dogs for him to demolish. But as he opened the door, he noticed a note stuck on with a magnet.

"Amy…" she always stuck a note of the fridge door, knowing full well that it was the only place that he would find it. He laughed to himself, ripping the note from its position and reading it in the dark.

It said: Sonic, you missed my dinner again with Vanilla and Cream, but I left you something on the side. Gone bed. Night. Love Amy.

He sighed, cussing under his breath.

"Missed the dinner again…urgh!" he scratched his head then read below while holding his hand out to the fridge handle.

-P.S. Don't bother looking in fridge, no chilly dogs.

"Ah…" he muttered. "No more chilly dogs"

But he opened the fridge anyway, to see that Amy was telling the truth. There was nothing in the fridge apart from Eggs, Sausages, Bacon, and a few pieces of tomatoes that she had picked a few days ago from her friendly local farmer.

"There's nothing to eat" he complained. He closed the door and flopped his head to face the ground and stared at the shiny clear tiles. "Unless…"

He peered round and looked up at one of the cupboards on the wall above the kettle and smiled devilishly. It was the cupboard that was crammed with all of Amy's home baked cookies, cakes, brownies, tarts…and biscuits.

They were normally in box containers and stored there ready for the next day to give away to the orphanage and village. It was Amy's contribution for Charity, to support the ones that need as well as keeping people at peace.

Grasping his growling stomach, he swung the cupboard door open and glared inside.

Stacks of cardboard boxes were piled one by one, with labels on their sides to seal them in place. It was the only way that Amy could tell who was for who, but Sonic couldn't wait much longer. He carried a few boxes out and began to whisk them away to the living room.

"Hmm…" he placed them down on the coffee table in front of the sofa and smiled, grabbing the television controller and switching it on.

"What should I have first?" he then began to scan through his collection, smelling the sweet scent drifting from each box. "Cookies…nah, Fairy cakes…nah, Brownies…hmm" he paused licking his lips at the case full of chocolate chip brownies and ripped the side open before picking one up. He stared at it for a while, feeling how angry Amy would be if she found out, but she could easily make more.

So he opened his mouth and waved his tongue to the centre of the opening ready to catch every drop he could get, that way there would be no evidence that he ate them.

At this point, he was beginning to sober up from his trail with Knuckles and Shadow, and was now fully aware what he was doing.

But it was too late. By the time he had realised, four boxes of the sealed fresh brownies and cakes were gone with no trace apart from the empty boxes left over.

"Amy's gonna kill me!" he panicked, thinking of the large red hammer smacking him hard in the head. That would knock some sense into him for next time.

But he couldn't think that way, so he quickly sealed them back and placed them in the cupboard, to make it look like nothing happened. And then, what was his slumber time. He locked the door to the house and trailed up the stairs to a bedroom door on his left.

Wiping the remaining crumbs from his face, he silently opened the door seeing a pink hedgehog sleeping with her head resting softly on the pillow with the white duvet on half of her body.

He smiled at this.

How cute she was when she was sleeping. It made him wonder why he didn't fall for her before. This thought made him chuckle, as he swiftly moved across to his side of the bed.

The window was slightly open which quickly made Sonic feel guilty for arriving home late. She must have been having those bad pains again, and feeling hot. He sighed then tucked the remaining sheet onto her uncovered body and laid beside her, resting his arm over her small body.

"Goodnight my darling rose"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you like.**

Chapter One

The next morning was horrible for poor Sonic. He was woken by the crying Amy beside him who was clenching her stomach. She was in so much tears that Sonic felt helpless not knowing what to do to help her. He threw the duvet covers off them both and stared at her glassy eyes which were now turning red.

"Sonic…it hurts" she whimpered, gripping the sheets under her. "Please…help me" her stomach had risen and it was now time for Sonic to quickly sprint over to the nearest phone for some advice. As Amy cried more, tiny little screams were let out and this made them both panic.

"Hello?" Sonic muttered down the phone. "I need some help. Yes. Amy's crying and screaming, what do I do?" he mumbled. He held it close to his ear, blocking the noise from Amy to be able to hear the phone. "Labour? Eek!" he dropped the phone with a smash, and picked up his companion bridal style before shooting out of the door.

As he ran, he looked down at Amy's stomach, she was still in a lot of pain and her tears and screams were increasing volume. But there was no time for worrying now, he needed to get her to the hospital, which happened to be so far away from where they lived.

But luckily, Sonic was the fastest being alive, and got there in minutes. He turned up at the door and charged in, running Amy into a ward where a green racoon was, waiting for them.

"Hello Miss Rose, I need to take some tests, if you sit in this wheelchair we can take you to the room" she looked down at the chair in front of her, indicating for Sonic to let her go.

"It hurts so much…make it stop!" the pink hedgehog screamed, as Sonic helped her to the chair. "Sonic…"

The woman looked down at her patient and smiled.

"Not to worry Amy, the pain will stop very soon…" she then grabbed the handles to the wheelchair and began to wheel her away making Sonic follow. "No sir, you need to stay here" the woman said, as she looked round.

"But-"

"Don't worry; she is in safe hands with me"

Sonic struggled to stay where he was, watching Amy stroll off in a chair holding her stomach. He watched her every move until she was whisked away through the double doors.

"Sir, take a seat in the waiting room…" another woman said from the corner of the room. She held a clipboard in her hand and began to jot words down on some pieces of paper with a black ballpoint pen. "What's your name?" she asked, wanting to sign him in.

"Urh…Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog?" he replied. The woman's eyes grew, hearing the name and staring at him up and down.

"My…right this way sir. Who are you with?" she started to write more down on her paper while walking away into a different room with Sonic following behind her.

"Amy Rose…a woman just took her away, but-" he paused, being interrupted by the woman who was smiling widely.

"You have to sit in the waiting room, but if you need anything, please don't be afraid to call me" she winked to this and held out her finger, pointing an empty seat for Sonic to stay. "Stay here and I'll find out what's happening with Rose" she said, looking down at her clipboard.

"No it's Amy Rose!" Sonic was now starting to worry, as the woman clearly didn't know what she was doing, as she once again went in the complete different direction to where Amy was.

Once she left, Sonic was on his own again.

But this gave him time to look around. He was obviously in the waiting room, because of all the empty plastic chairs that were scattered in lines across the room. An empty bare desk was stood in the corner of the room, with a computer and a radio which looked untouched due to all the dust and cobwebs over the side of it.

This made him sit down. Staring at both double doors on the opposite sides of the room, he hoped the woman would come back and escort him to Amy. But no one came.

He waited and waited, moving around in his seat and fidgeting around on the plastic chair. Then he grew a habit of playing with his fingers.

Looking up at the clock that was hung up on the wall, he growled. 20 minutes he was sat there, staring at the blank white walls. It was boring him to pieces, staying in the same place for longer than a minute made him want to go mad.

But just as he got up from his seat, the doors opened. It was the woman that saw him earlier, but this time she had someone with her. A little orange mouse came out on his crotches with a plaster round his foot. He was only a young lad, yet he looked so depressed. Sonic wasn't surprised, he had been with the woman that brought him to the same place.

"Daniel, take a seat and I will call your mother ok?" the nurse said, holding her clipboard in her hand. The little boy sat a space away from Sonic and nodded his head, struggling to sit down with the crotches in his hands.

"Do ya want some help buddy?" Sonic asked, noticing the lad's help. The boy didn't know whether to reply or not, he looked up at the hedgehog with frightened eyes and attempted to sit down with the metal poles sticking up from the chair.

"How'd you do that?" Sonic asked, looking down at the plastered foot. The kid wobbled his foot slightly, but Sonic could see it was painful for him, as he was biting into his lip. "Here let me help you" he assisted, grabbing a chair from beside him. He then positioned it in front of the boy and tapped the chair. "Stick your leg on the chair, you should feel more comfortable" he said kindly. The boy nodded, not wanting to speak, and carefully lifted his foot onto the chair, and surprisingly, the boy felt better. He looked back at the hedgehog and smiled happily.

"Thanks"

"Anytime bud" he replied, winking.

It then grew quiet, and the boy was now feeling eager to speak to him.

"Aren't you…Sonic the hedgehog?" he asked him, looking back shocked. Sonic nodded, hoping that maybe it would make the lad feel better. And it did.

"Gosh! I'm a big fan Sonic, can…can…I have your…" he paused, blushing red as he looked down at his cast.

"You want my autograph?" the adult laughed. The boy nodded, smiling wider. "I'll tell ya what, when I get a pen, I'll sign your cast? That's a cool way" Sonic suggested.

"Wow…yeah sure! Then I can show all of my friends"

Sonic nodded.

"Ok then pal, hey…how'd you break your foot anyway?" Sonic wondered, wanting to start a conversation.

The boy sighed, staring down at it.

"I was playing football with my friends, but someone tripped me up and I dropped down a hill" the boy then looked ashamed of this, but Sonic smiled cheering him up.

"Don't worry, I bet that foot will get better and might even get stronger too. Besides I hurt myself all the time"

The boy looked amazed, as Sonic began to explain all of his adventures until the nurse interrupted again, with her clipboard and pen.

"Daniel, your mother is here to collect you. And Sir, you can go to the birth room now"

The boy nodded, looking back at Sonic as he attempted to climb up on his foot again. Sonic noticed his struggle and helped him up, as well as snatching the pen from the nurse's hand and signing his cast:

Daniel, keep on moving, you'll get better. Sonic

The boy's smile grew wider than ever, as he was rushed off by the angry nurse, waving to his hero as he did so.

"Later kid" he smiled, waving goodbye.

Another nurse was stood in the door was with Amy in the wheelchair in front of her. She wasn't screaming and crying anymore, but she was in fact extremely happy at Sonic and how he treated the young boy.

"Sonic, you're going to be a great dad" she said with a tear in her eye. Sonic nodded.

"Hope I will be too"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next few days, Amy returned home safely and to Sonic's surprise, she still hadn't found out about the midnight snacks. This was probably a good thing for him.

The day she arrived home, she was tidying up the new room ready for her new member of the family. The wooden cot was placed in the centre of the room along with a little mobile hanging from above it. It had been made by Cream who was so excited to be having a new friend to play with; there was each member of the sonic team dangled down from it and in the centre was a little blue hedgehog and a little pink hedgehog.

Cream had this was so the little baby would know that even when the baby is sleeping, their parents were not so far away. Amy awed at this.

Sitting in the kitchen, at the dinner table, Sonic sat reading the paper along with Tails and Cream who had decided to join with breakfast. Everyone was calmly satisfied with their food and their conversation, until Cream piped up.

"Mr. Sonic, what colour fur would your offspring have?" she asked sweetly, biting the remains of her toast on his folk. Tails chewed down his quickly, then turned up to Sonic who was causally reading, as if he hadn't even heard her say a thing.

"Cream, I think that if the colours pink for Amy and the colours blue for Sonic, the colour would be joined together to make the baby's fur colour" he explained happily. Cream bit her lip.

"And that would make?"

Everything went quiet and even Sonic moved down his paper to look at Tails. The fox didn't know what the two colours mixed together was and this surprised everyone.

"Here Cream, let me show you" a motherly voice said as the intruder made her way into the kitchen. Tails looked up and Cream smiled, both of them jumping off their wooden chairs and falling to her side.

"Morning Amy, are you well?" Cream asked happily, sticking closer to her right side. Amy smiled and opened the cupboard door, with all of her baking ingredients.

"I'm well Cream" she responded softly, pulling out two small bottles and a little pot. "These are food colourings for icing when baking. I have one pink and one blue" she showed both Cream and Tails the colours in the bottles and they awed with excitement.

She unscrewed the lids of both then tipped a tiny drop of the blue into the small pot, showing the similar colour fur as Sonic.

"This is Sonic's fur colour, and mine is pink" she showed them again the pink bottle and tipped a tiny drop into the pot with the blue and the three of them watched the colours joined. Cream watched it closely, separating then joining back together making the pink finally fade into the blue creating a new colour.

Tails stared at it and smiled widely while Cream watched the two colours dance in the pot, showing a mini vision of Sonic and Amy joining together to make one.

"It's purple!" Tails announced with triumph. Cream looked over at the pot and giggled loudly.

"Purple…your baby will be purple?" she asked Amy calmly. But this made her shrug.

"It might well be, but we won't know until it arrives" she placed a slow warm hand onto her small tummy and closed her eyes, feeling the heartbeat.

"I can't wait for her to arrive then I can play with her" Cream danced back to her seat at the dining table where Sonic was, still reading his paper. He looked up at Amy and smiled widely, feeling her warm loving look back at him.

"You should be a scientist, not a baker" he joked, keeping his green orbs to stare directly at her. She smiled back at him, containing the red blush from appearing on her cheeks.

"Morning to you too" she nodded her head and moved back to the little pot of food colouring. It was swirling around the pot, separating into three colours. Amy watched it closely, distracted by his beauty. Three blobs of colour: one purple, one blue and one pink. It looked as if they were chasing each other around the edges of the pot.

She smiled. Imagining three beautiful children the exact colours of the blobs, chasing each other around the open fields. Giggling to one another as they danced in the sunlight, running as fast as they could, hoping the other would not catch them. What a sight that would be?

"Amy?" she turned from the pot and smiled lightly at the three waiting at the table. "Are you alright? We were going to ask if you would like to take a trip to Angel Island." Tails muttered as he looked up at her.

"Oh…to see Rouge, Knuckles and the baby?" she wondered, picking her pot and tipping it down the sink. "I wouldn't mind. Didn't you see Knuckles a few days ago Sonic?" she turned to the blue hedgehog, whose ears rose up from her voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah…and Shadow" the thought made him shudder. The conversation that they were having back at the bar. Shadow and his sister!

"Amy…do you feel better now after the hospital?" Cream asked, turning her attention to her. Amy shrugged at this, touching her tummy once again.

"I was fine. They said that it was just the baby growing…it's only been 2 months or so" she shivered at the thought of the pain and suffering she had the few nights ago. And how she was able to keep it a secret for so long.

She sighed.

"That's what I remember!" Sonic shouted, standing up from his chair. He clenched his fists and slammed them to the table, startling both Tails and Cream who sat across him.

"Sonic! What was that for?" Amy snapped, watching the anger pipe though him.

"Shadow and my sister! The evil…" he silenced his words and Amy watched him, lifting her eyebrow up with confusion.

"What are you talking about Sonic? At least try to make sense!" her voice had gotten louder, as well as Sonic's who was shouting and cussing in front of the two youngsters. And Amy didn't like this at all.

"Shadow, he…he did this" he looked over to Amy's stomach and growled, leaping out of his chair.

"Sonic! What's going on? Why are you being like this?" her voice was slowing down, and before she even knew it, Sonic was gone, quicker than anything.

"Urm…Amy?" Tails looked over at her, she seemed so lost. He just ran away once again? Leaving her?

"I'm fine Tails…I just don't know what got into him all of the sudden? He was fine?" she stared at his empty seat and shook her head to side to side with worry.

"Shall we go to see the baby?" Cream wondered. Tails nodded, getting up from his seat and pushing it back into place.

"Come on Amy, let's go to Angel Island and see Rouge and Knuckles"

The lost mother-to-be stood still, frightened in what had just become of the father of her baby. He was perfectly fine, calm and sweet then he began to boil over, shouting Shadow? She was so confused. What's Shadow done to Sonic?

She began to think she was over thinking things; maybe he was just angry at him for doing something? Surely it would be sorted out?

**XXX**

Amy, Tails and Cream flew across the sea and up to the floating island in the sky. Everything was so calm and peaceful, even the birds that flew past her silent.

Setting down the plane, the three of them jumped out and where greeted by Knuckles who was out collecting firewood.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he smiled widely at them, and the others returned their smiles back, before following him into the forest and out to a wooden home with a stoned chimney. "Rouge is inside, and the little fella is playing with the toy you got him Amy" the pink hedgehog smiled at this, and made her way into the wooden house, while the others stayed out and helped make a fire.

"Rouge?" she called. She walked into the living room and looked around the home, everything was made of wood, glass and stone, a perfect little home for someone who was environmentally friendly.

"Hey darling…how are you?" Amy turned and smiled to be greeted by the white bat holding onto a red furred baby, who was carrying a wooden train in his hands.

"Oh Rouge!" she pulled her and the baby into a massive hug, then delightfully let them go before speaking. "I'm fine, just father issues…how are you and the little fella?" she smiled at the purple-eyed baby echidna who was giggling back at her.

"Were fine Amy, I just can't believe it, it's gone so quick" she looked down at her child and smiled warmly. "In a few weeks, Kip will be a year old…I could of never imagined it"

Amy awed this, lifting the child from his mother's arms into hers.

"Hello little one" she whispered, looking down at his innocent face. Rouge smiled, running to the kitchen and pulling out a pot of baby food, mushed up together.

"Come on hun, let's go outside" she made her way out and Amy followed with the baby still in her arms.

"Is it hard being a mother Rouge?" Amy asked, walking out from the home. Rouge shook her head and greeted the others before turning back to her.

"No…not at all. Trust me chick, you will know what to do when it comes…besides you already look after Cream and Tails…maybe even Sonic. There basically the same" she smiled at her, and Amy sighed sweetly, holding the baby's tiny hands.

"But a baby…an actual baby. You know Rouge- I'm scared. I'm scared for my own baby, I'm scared for myself…and I'm beginning to be scared for Sonic"

The name made Knuckles join into the conversation. He smiled and took Kip from her arms.

"Don't be Amy. Sonic knows what he's gotta do. He's said before that he knows, the night I saw him he was delighted"

Amy nodded her head and sighed.

"Well this morning he was shouting and going mad…saying something about Shadow. But he was fine beforehand?"

Knuckles chuckled at her.

"Oh he's still going mad about it? You would think he would be happy for his sister?"

Amy tilted her head.

"What?"

"Shadow and Sonia are together, he got her knocked up" he said this causally and both Amy and Rouge awed.

"Oh that's wonderful news!"

"You would think so. But Sonic doesn't like it at all…says it's a mistake…" Knuckles shrugged at this and placed Kip onto the ground to play with Cream and Tails, who were both happy to see the little child.

"But that's her choice…not his?" Amy looked over at Rouge who shrugged in response.

"I tell ya honey, Shadow has been nuts for Sonia since she and manic arrived here. He kept asking me for advice, it's better for him and for Sonic"

"Why Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Because Shadow loved you"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Shadow and Sonia made a very good couple- believe it or not. He did everything for her, and made everything she wanted possible. But Sonia was scared of what others would think, especially her older brother.

They sat in Sonia's little home that Tails had built for her in the woods near the workshop, cuddling close together. Shadow's arm was spread out over her head making her rest her head on his chest. It was a sweet sight, and nothing comes close to it.

There was silence. The television was on a station which drew both of them in a trance. Moving closer, Sonia began to speak.

"Shadow…" she mumbled his name softly, and Shadow looked down at her. "I was wondering, why don't we get a bigger house, I mean this one is too small for the baby" she stated sweetly. Shadow smiled back at her, with a slight nod of his head. He was agreeing with her, and this made her happy.

"When do you want me to start building?" Shadow asked causally, pulling her closer to his side. But this made her ears pop up slightly.

"No silly, we can just buy one…I have money from my mother" she smiled widely and he shrugged in response.

"If that's what you would like"

"Yes it would" she hugged him tighter and Shadow closed his eyes feeling the rush of a little pink hedgehog squeezing him tightly from a morning greet. Eek. "What's wrong?" she looked at him worriedly as his face cringed.

"Uh…nothing"

Sonia sighed at him, giving up.

"Ok"

The two of them hugged happily, on the rough brown sofa watching the rest of their show. She was happy, and her brother could see that, as he was watching from the window. He had peeked in to see what was going on, only to catch the two sitting comfortably on the sofa.

He sighed. Him and Amy never did that? Was he jealous? No! Not of his rival! He was in love with Amy and nothing could change that! He paused.

He left Amy at home, after a massive outburst which wasn't her fault. He growled at himself, picturing Amy packing her bags and leaving him. He then turned back to the window and sighed, leaving the happy couple be, he went off back home to find his precious Amy.

XXX

It was getting darker, the clouds were being dragged across the sky by the wind and the sun began to fall down. And yet Amy waited patiently along with her friend Tails. They both sat at the kitchen dining table drinking hot chocolate and talking about the little baby Knuckles and Rouge had made together.

"It's so romantic…and he is so adorable" Amy giggled sipping her cup of hot chocolate. She rested her hands on the table after placing her cup and smiled back at the little yellow fox. "So what you planning Tails?" she asked him.

He looked up at her and blushed.

"I'm planning to go to that new school that's being made in the town, I think it can really increase my knowledge" he smiled at her, and she blinked back at him.

"Wow, you really want to do that? But your so clever already" she said.

Tails just looked at her with a smile.

"Amy, I didn't even know what blue and pink colours would make" this made her giggle.

"Not many people do…doesn't mean you're not smart. You can make machines, planes…your intelligent" she stated this quickly, making him stand up from his seat.

"I know Amy…I just want to do more. Anyway I have to go" he gave her a wave and began to walk out from the door where he was greeted by his best friend.

"Sonic! Where have you been?" he asked loudly. The hedgehog shrugged, scuffing his buddy's hair on his head and yawning. "Sonic?"

"I'm tired mate, besides I need to see someone" he gave him a wink and Tails gulped slowly, leaving him be while Sonic entered.

Amy heard him enter, and quickly jolted upstairs to bed. But he caught her.

"Amy"

She turned and looked at him, feeling like a princess in her castle. She was on the steps heading to bed, and he was looking up at her with a sad face.

"Sonic" she replied.

"Are you…upset with me?" he wondered, stepping closer to her. But she stepped up, keeping the distance.

"I'm going to bed Sonic…be free to use the sofa" she turned on her heel and made her way up to her room making him sigh.

The sofa.

He gave it a quick look, shaking his head in disgust. There was no way he was sleeping on the sofa. He was going to sleep in his bed! He made his way up the stairs, making no sound as he entered the room.

Expecting her to be in bed, she was there, getting changed and brushing her teeth in the non-suite.

"Any reason you're here?" she asked simply, switching the tap off. He shrugged and looked at her, feeling guilty.

"Amy…let me talk to you properly" he made his way over to her, but she stopped him, pushing her hand in front.

"Why? You're just gonna tell me what I already know Sonic" she knew he was going to explain it, but he didn't know she already knew.

"No…it's something different. You don't know it" he looked at her, holding his hand out, and brushing it along her face. "You're so beautiful when you're angry with me" he leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head.

"Sonic, I know what you're going to say…but it's not your decision. This is yours, concentrate on it" she points at her stomach and glares at him but he shakes his head.

"I'm trying…"

"No you're not; you're too focused on Sonia's baby than your own!"

"I'm not"

"Fine, where were you then?"

He stops.

"You've made my point Sonic. You were spying on them weren't you?"

He doesn't move.

"Sonic! Just leave them alone! Leave him alone…Shadow is no threat to you" she watches him clench his fists and a shiver flows through her body. "Sonic…please"

His fists clench harder, and his quills tense as he looks directly into her eyes. She's worried, and scared.

"Sonic, I love you…but please" he watches her mouth move. So soft looking, pink and plum, makes him relax. Makes him want to lean forward and kiss her forcefully…

"Amy…" he leans forward, trying his luck; he opens his mouth slightly to lock his mouth with hers. But once again she pulls away.

"Sonic!"

He stops and looks at her, his hands drop as he grabs her forcefully, keeping her at his range. He pushes close to her and smiles, smelling the fresh scent of fruit.

"I love you Amy" he leans in, kissing her with force and she drops back, making him catch her. "Whenever you fall, I'm here to catch you" he winked at her and she smiled, holding his face.

"My blue hero…what will I do with you?" she giggled and he smiles back.

"I have an idea…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews. Yes this is my first ever story on Fanfiction, so I do hope you like it. **

Chapter 4

It was a beautiful morning, and Cream the rabbit was outside her best friends' front garden, with her chao with a blanket. She placed it down to the green grass and laid across it, smiling up at the sun. It was a lovely morning, without a cloud in sight, it was completely blue, and everywhere was lilt up from the glaze of the sun.

Cream was outside Amy's front garden, this was the best place to get sun which was why her garden was so fresh and full of bright shiny flowers. Cream smiled, imagining a little purple hedgehog (hopefully a girl) running around the garden with a wide smile. Her smile grew wider. They could play together! Make cakes with Amy, create daisy chains, go on adventures together, have fun! The way girls should!

"Hello Cream, are you ready?"

The rabbit looked up at the pink hedgehog who was smiling back at her. She helped her up and watched as her expression grew.

"Of course! Let's go…" she gripped her hand and pulled her across the garden, out of the front gate and out down the pathway.

"You're very excitable aren't you?" said Amy as Cream continued to pull her down the path. Cream released her slowly, blushing red as they walked side by side.

"Oh Amy! I just can't wait to be friends with your daughter" she began. Amy looked puzzled at her, still smiling and watching the rabbit dance around her.

"You know Cream, it might be a boy"

The dancing stopped.

Amy watched as Cream's smile faded. Her lip began to wobble.

"But…do you know the gender Amy?" her eyes were begging her for information. It would be so odd to have a boy best friend? Wouldn't it? She was expecting a little girl, a bubbly happy little miniature Amy Rose.

"Sonic does, I want it to be a surprise" she gave a little giggle to herself and looked back down at the rabbit.

"Sonic does?" she paused.

"Don't be pestering him Cream, I know what you're like" she said jokingly. But Cream only smiled back, looking as innocent as ever.

"Ok Amy…what's Sonic doing today anyway?" she wondered, changing the subject. But Amy struggled to answer. She shrugged her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Probably running about somewhere. He said he was meeting Knuckles and baby Kip today at some time" she gave another shrug and Cream nodded her head slowly.

They were most probably going to the small café on the corner of the road in the city. That was the place they met up with Tails, and there's a play area! Suitable for a baby.

"Amy, can we go to the little café on the corner of the road?" the rabbit asked sweetly. But Amy shook her head.

"That's one of the places I'm expecting to see Sonic. And I don't really want to bump into him" she gave an awkward smile and Cream growled.

"But why? Besides I want to see him" she gave a weak smile and Amy caught on quickly.

"Cream, you're not asking him" she stopped herself before she could even continue. "I know what you're up to"

"But Amy…"

"Cream" she gave her a stern look and the rabbit mumbled quietly.

There was a moment's silence, till they finally arrived in the centre of the town square. Everywhere was busy and millions of people were running around with hands full of bags. Amy gritted her teeth at this, she wasn't so keen on big crowds.

"Come on Cream, let's go and get something to eat"

They made their way to a coffee shop, where they both had something to drink and a muffin to eat. Everything was still quiet, and they hadn't spoken much.

Amy was sitting across the table from Cream, eating her chocolate muffin, when someone from behind, snatched it from her bare hands. The rabbit's face lit up and Amy growled, looking round at the blue hedgehog, chomping on the muffin she had been eating.

"Thanks for the muffin" he winked at her, and Amy snatched it back off him before he could take another bite.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was on my way to see Knuckles, but I was distracted by an angel" he smiled at her, and then nodded his head at Cream.

"Hey Cream, don't mind me…interrupting your girly day" he smiled at her, and Cream jumped up from her seat.

"Sonic! Stay" she pulled a chair beside her and ignored the glare from Amy.

"Awe, how nice Cream, but I gotta meet someone" he placed his hands on Amy's shoulders and blinked back at her.

"You don't want to spend time with us? Your own girlfriend and one of your friends?" she asked, horrified. Her face dropped, and Amy knew this was a fake upset smile.

"Cream…" Amy began but was stopped by Sonic.

"Oh I'm sorry Cream, I really am. But I can't…"

"Would you come and find us after your done and spend time with us?" Cream asked sweetly. Sonic rubbed his head and smiled.

"Sure, if you want me too"

"Oh please… I do"

Sonic laughed quietly.

"Ok Cream. I'll come and find you later. And I'll see you in a bit" he gave Amy a soft smile and left as fast as he could, causing Amy to give her a stare.

"Cream…"

"Amy…"

The two looked at each other, and got up from their chairs.

They went in to loads of different shops, Cream wanted to go to the toys shop, Amy wanted to go to the clothes shop, they went to the technology shop, the shoes shop, the baby's shop, the sports shop and the furniture store. By the time they were ready to leave, they had many bags in both hands.

"Amy, Sonic didn't come and find us" she gave her a frown and Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"Sonic's always busy Cream, you can't expect him to give up what he's doing to come and see us" they began to walk up the pathway once again, leaving the town square and Cream kept looking back, hoping he would follow them. But he never turned up. She really wanted to ask him the question, but not round Amy. She didn't want to spoil it for her.

They carried on walking down till finally they arrived back to Amy's home. It was becoming very hot, and they could both feel the prickles on their skin. Amy dressed in her shorts and they both sat outside the front garden and stared at the hot sun.

Cream was very quiet, she just played with a flower that was close to her, while Amy closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the wind, blowing across the garden.

"There you two are"

Cream heard the sound of his voice first and jumped up seeing Sonic stood there with smile on his face.

"Sonic! I need to ask you something" she pulled herself up from the ground and grabbed his hand, leading him away and into the house alone. While Amy drifted off to sleep.

"Hang on Cream, what's up?"

"I need to ask you an important question" she breathed in and smiled widely at him, making him look puzzled at her.

"Right ok"

"You know what gender your baby is don't you?" this made him give her a 'yes…why' look and Cream jumped with excitement. "Is it a girl?" she waited for his answer, but he shrugged.

"I'm not saying a word…"

"But Sonic!-"

Sonic smiled at her, and began to leave her in the house alone.

"I'm not saying…it's a secret" and with a soft wink. He was gone, leaving Cream with her mouth wide open.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**P/S - I don't own any Sonic characters, **

Chapter Five

"ROOOUGE" a loud deep voice from a man echoed throughout the house. He was in desperate need. The whole wooden house began to shake from the noisy red echidna who was upstairs, along with his son, a crying baby. He had the child laid across a wooden crate with a fluffy blanket underneath to protect it from the splinters and with the child's dirty bottom showing, while holding his small fragile legs high up. "Rouge! What do I do?" he was panicking, more than the mother thought he would while changing his son's first dirty diaper.

"For crying out loud Knuckles, it's just a bit of poo" the white bat announced, changing the child's diaper. This made the father move away from the smell and child, allowing Rouge room to do the job herself…as normal. She cleaned the baby's bottom up and powdered it before wrapping a clean one around it. "There…my little trooper" Rouge cooed the baby in her arms and placed him in a cot to play with his toys.

"More like pooper" Knuckles commented with a grump. He folded his arms and growled through his teeth, avoiding eye contact with his wife. But she had a better idea to get back at him. She wrapped the dirty diaper up and held it firmly in her hands before waiting for the right moment when she'll grab her husband's attention.

She started to shake it first, making him look from the corner of his eye. And as if that was enough, she began to swing it round and round with her arm, causing her to hit him with it slightly on the shoulder.

He panicked, jumped back and hissed at her. But she came forward closer. And closer. Knuckles was going to be gunged with his son's poop…by his wife. How amusing. He pressed himself against the corner of the wall and looked away, only for Rouge to hold it out to him.

"Stop being a baby…and put this in the bin"

"Oh" he snatched it from her gloved hands and stomped down the stairs, making loud thuds on each step, till he reached the ground. He made his way through the living room and out of the house to a green rubbish bin. Opening the lid, he held his breath and dropped it inside, before slamming the lid back down.

"You alright Knux?" the echidna growled at the intruder, and looked up, faking a greeting smile.

"What do you want Sonic?" he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and blocking the front door with his body.

"Nothing, just thought we could hang out?" the blue hedgehog rubbed his neck curiously, waiting for his friend to answer.

"Don't you have anything better to do then annoy me? Go see Tails" he ordered back, but the hedgehog shyly rubbed his shoes against the ground.

"Tails is busy, besides I need to go and check something out?" he gave Knuckles a serious look, and tapped his foot. But the echidna wasn't having it.

"No…go away" he shouted.

Suddenly his ears dropped as he heard a shout from inside the house.

"Knuckles! Feeding time for Kipper!" it was Rouge, and she was asking him to do another horrible job. Feeding. That's when the baby drinks it all and pukes it back up…on you!

"Second thought, I'll come" he dived over to his friend, and Sonic nodded his head, making their way off the floating island and to a well-known place. It took them ages to get there while walking, but as soon as they got there, they stopped and viewed it.

A hill, covered around rocks and stones, surrounded by rotten trees and muddy puddles. No one had been here for a while, especially them. They hurried down the hill slope and looked up on the hill, staring at the old rusty building in the shape of a large tower. There were no windows, just dust, and there was no door, apart from the large double metal doors at the front of the building. This was the old lair of their nemesis.

"Ask me, why did you want to come here?" Knuckles wondered, watching Sonic's expression fall.

"I had a dream last night, that he came back" his voice was cold, almost scared that his dream would come true. "I just need to check" he ran down and to the metal double doors, hoping they would open automatically as they used too.

They didn't.

"See…he's gone. Doors won't open" Knuckles was keen to turn around and leave, but Sonic was still far too interested in this. He brought up his hand and rested it flat on the metal door, causing it to forcefully open, creating a sharp loud shriek as it opened. "Let's no wake the dead" Knuckles suggested, pulling Sonic's shoulder.

"No…I need to see for myself. Wait here if you like" Sonic made his way inside, leaving the red echidna outside in the light. It was dark, and many spiders covered the corners and walls in cobwebs to claim that area as theirs. All the silver walls were rotten, looking muddy and brown like it had rusted away for centuries. He gulped, each step becoming a bigger one by the second. He didn't want to charge in, in-case something was still in here waiting for him. He decided to go slow.

He peeked in different rooms, remembering what they last looked like, and what they looked like today. It had changed.

Staring in at the old main room, he dropped his hands to his sides and looked around. He hadn't been in this room for over 3 years, ever since he rescued Amy. He sighed peacefully, making his way into the centre. Everything was dull, cold and freaky. There was suspense, and Sonic wondered if something would come out and attack him…it didn't.

Then he saw it. Something caught the corner of his eye, something bright and flashing. In a room, with the door wide open. He was curious; jogging over to see what had grabbed his attention. He pushed the door open wider and stared in. A computer screen, flashing a message. He went over there, and passes a large black seat. Pressing his hand on the mouse, he moves the cursor to the message, only to be distracted by a slight sound. He turns quickly, only to jump back in fright of a body! Sat in the black chair behind him. A rotten body, with the dark eyes still open and watching. Sonic's heart stopped for a second, staring at the body he once knew as an enemy.

He looked at the way he had sat, slouched on the chair with his hands on his lap. He must have died watching the screen. Or typing the message up? He turned back to the message and began to read.

_Sonic, I know you will be the one to find my body first, so I addressed this to you. I am dying; I can feel it in my body, death. A cold thing that shivers to every part of your body and makes you numb. I was barely able to type this out, even my fingers are beginning to tremble. I would like to congratulate you first, for surviving all my traps and machines; you are obviously a very strong brave hero of Mobius. Second, I hope you confess your true feelings towards the pink girl Amy that I always kidnap, I am no fool hedgehog, I know what love is, and I know especially that you love her. And third, I have seen the future. A future that has not been told, you can do this by finding the ring with the red gemstone inside. This ring is not any ring, it can, if you ask it, to show you what lies ahead of you. This was how I knew when you was taking your next steps to fight me, I could tell what you was planning and how to destroy whatever I was doing, but I let you win, because even I can't destroy a whole planet. Mobius needs a hero like yourself, and hopefully your next generation will do the same. I'm sorry I didn't get to know you more, but it was worth fighting you. Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog, Goodbye to you all. _

_Signed, Dr. Ivo Robotnik _

_(Eggman)_

Sonic stared. He was speechless, he knew he was dying, he let him win their fights! He turned his attention back to the ring.

"A future ring eh?"

"What's that?" Knuckles placed a hand on his shoulder, causing them both to jump with fright.

"What are you doing! I thought you were going to stay inside?"

"I was, but then…well…I thought I'll come and keep you company- woah! He dead?" Knuckles turned to face the dead body and looked back at the message typed on the screen. "He's actually dead?" Sonic nodded. "Well at least we don't have to worry about the kids now huh?" he added happily. Sonic shook his head.

"No Knuckles…he was never evil in the first place. He let me win" he dropped his head in shame and Knuckles scanned the message.

"Bloody ell, a ring eh? Let's go find it" he was about to move away, but something on his wrist began to buzz, grabbing both of their attention. He pressed a small green button on the side of the communicator and answered. "Knuckles here" he said to it.

They both looked down, and the black screen showed up. It was Amy.

"Knuckles, its Amy. Is Sonic with you?" her voice sounded dark, almost angry at him.

"Um…yes"

"Right! Tell him to come home NOW! Wait…where are you?" she shouted down the speaker, but calmed down after looking around his surroundings. Knuckles looked over at Sonic for some advice, but he was already looking like he was regretting being there. "You're there aren't you? At the old base!"

Knuckles looked back at Sonic.

"Is there a reason why you're not meant to be here Sonic?" the blue hedgehog shrugged his shoulders, pulling the red echidna out of the room, and outside.

"We should probably go" he said.

"Sonic…"

"Come on" without any warning, the fastest thing alive grabbed him and shot off as fast as he could, dropping him at the floating island. "I'll see ya later" he waved goodbye and left, ending up at the house he called home in five seconds flat.

Walking in, he was greeted by Tails.

"Sonic"

"Tails…where is she?" he asked, in a demanding tone. The fox mumbled to himself, pointing to the kitchen. So he followed where his finger led him.

As soon as he walked in, she was there. Her face was not amused, her hands had turned into fists, and her breathing increased.

"You promised me Sonic the hedgehog!" she looked angry, though her eyes were watery. Sonic stood still, not knowing whether she was angry or upset…then again she could be both? "You promised me and I honestly thought you was going to keep it"

"I…"

"You don't think…you just go ahead and do" now Sonic could tell she was both. She was shouting, and crying. Hot tears dropped down the sides of her cheeks. She was lost, and as he looked into them, he could see the horrid memories that made him promise her ages ago.

"Amy…your right" his voice was slow, which was nothing compared to hers.

"No Sonic! I'm just so annoyed with you! You always want to be in danger! Even when you know full well it affects other people" she held her hand against the side of her hip and hissed at the memories. Her lying flat, strapped with thick black belts to an cold iron table. This hurt her, and he could see it.

"Don't think about it"

"Don't think about it?" she repeated slowly, brewing a loud scream. "THEN DON'T MAKE ME!" her voice blew his ears away, causing him to duck low.

"Amy! Stop it"

"NO! YOU TRY BEING EXPERIMENTED ON! YOU TRY WATCHING SOMEONE TRY TO CUT YOU UP ALIVE!" she was panting hard. "He did this to me…in there, because of you Sonic" her voice calmed and began to slow. "All that pain I had? The suffering? Where were you! Oh yes…sucking up fame in the city centre!"

"I know. I was ashamed"

"WAS? You should still be now…" she looked at him, and he moved his eyes away from her.

"I still came"

"Eventually…but the job was already done. You hurt me, left me there…" she turned away from him and left the kitchen, bumping into Tails who was sitting alone listening. "Sorry Tails, but I think I'll be going now" he looked at her.

"Where Amy?" he wondered curiously.

"To bed, of course" she gave him a sweet smile, and handed him a post note. "Give to Sonic" she made her way to her room, up the stairs leaving Tails to walk to the kitchen and hand the note.

He took it from him. It read: P.S DON'T EVER EAT MY SUGARY GIFTS FOR THE CHARITY AGAIN!

Signed Amy.

He shook his head. Opps.


End file.
